


Memories

by vamptigergal



Series: MoonBeams [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: Memories of MoonBeams.





	Memories

“What are we going to do? Her optics are green/ GREEN! It’s not natural, I thought you had told me, you knew there were no glitches in your code. How could this have happened? She’s supposed to take over my office, but how can she with those….” A bright blue Praxian cried pointing at a black and purple Praxian sparkling.

 

A white Polyoxin answered, cuddling the sparkling to their chest “I did get checked, I made sure to take great care for this carry, and what did you do? Did you check your code if it’s so important? She’s perfect as she is. And I don’t care what you say darling, OUR sparkling is perfect, and you will not call her a glitch. Her name is Eclipse. We loved that name, and she fits it with her colors.”

 

Eclipse looking between her Sire and Carrier, trying to figure out what was wrong with her optics. She was just sparked, not yet knowing the world and how other bots will react to them. All she knew was the warmth of her Carrier’s arms and the closeness of the spark that for all her life had been the only connection to the world. But if only it was going to stay that way, soon there was more yelling and screaming as she grew, almost to the point where she could walk and start talking. 

 

“Sire” Eclipse giggles, lifting her little arms up to her bright blue Praxian Sire “Ups?”

 

“No, go bother your carrier. I’m too busy to deal with you, you…” her Sire glared.

 

“Ups,” Eclipse demanded trying to climb into his lap “Play!”

 

“Eclipse! Darling you know you can’t bother your sire like that.” Her carrier swooped in and tickled her before she saw that her sire was close to slapping the sparkling, “Why don’t we go play in the kitchen and make some yummy treats. Would you like that?”

 

Eclipse nodding and giggling, leaning against her carrier with a smile, feeling happy for just a little longer. Her carrier putting her down on the counter top, before turning to gather some ingredients to make a few treats that are sparkling safe, still keeping an eye out on the small sparkling watching the Polyoxin. Eclipse flicking her door-wing under her carrier’s gaze, muttering “Carrier?”

 

“Sweet-spark, do you know what tomorrow is?”

 

“No.”

 

“Tomorrow, Sire and I are going to take you to see a medic and you’re going to be put into a bigger body. It’s called an upgrade, your Sire wants you… he wants to have you upgraded…”

 

“Okay, I trust Sire.”

 

“I know you do, sweet-spark. That’s why today we’re gonna make these treats and have so much fun. And then tomorrow we’re going to go see that medic, and you’ll be a youngling then. You’ll be my big femm, Eclipse. Never forget how much you are loved.”

 

Eclipse tilted her helm, her purple chevron catching the light making the energon glow as high grade, making her giggle. Her carrier laughing along and watching her play as they mixed up the treats and spent time together.

 

The next sun rise saw Eclipse clinging to her carrier hiding her face against their neck as the family walked towards the clinic. Her sire walking a little further ahead, spoke “This medic is the best. I don't see why you’re so worried.”

 

“She's still too young, if you'd just get over her friggin optics and see that!” snapped her carrier as they entered the medical building. Eclipse was taking in information from her doorwings since as a good sparkling she didn't move her helm up to look around. A medic greeted them and ushered them into an open room, asking “Is this the sparkling?”

  
“Yes, she has a glitch in her optics that we are hoping you can fix with this upgrade.” her Sire answered, cutting her Carrier off from speaking. 


End file.
